Solitaria Navidad —Nami x Luffy, Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: -Bellmere -Ace. Estas dos personas murieron con un propósito en común. Salvar la vida de su ser más querido, dejando ver con una sonrisa, su meta cumplida. Sin embargo, Nami y Luffy siguen sufriendo ser la causa.


El Sunny navegaba con su rumbo acordado, las olas se encargaban de llevar a la banda a su destino. Todo marchaba de maravilla, aquel veinticinco de diciembre, día de navidad; la nieve caía del cielo, el frío se sentía, la chimenea por fin tenía uso. Robin pasaba las hojas de su libro mientras tomaba sorbos de chocolate caliente en la cocina, preparado por Sanji, al mismo tiempo que Zoro batallaba por ser más fuerte y hacerle frente al frío era su reto. Luffy y Usopp se encargaron de hacer los muñecos de nieve, dejando en claro el poco talento de Luffy.

Chopper se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, preparando medicinas en caso de que alguien pescara un resfrío. Brook componía villancicos cerca de la chimenea, mientras Franky se encargaba de cargar el árbol de Navidad que más tarde decorarían mientras la navegante, miraba hacia el frío horizonte que se encontraba a su frente. 

—¡Nami, ven a jugar con nosotros! —Luffy le gritó a la navegante desde abajo, haciendo señas con su mano.

—Y-Yo...paso —Nami respondió con una gota en la cien al observar el muñeco defectuoso de Luffy. —suspiro— Un año más, ¿eh? —Nami se dijo así misma, mientras el aliento helado salía de su boca.

—¡Nami-swan, aquí está tu chocolate caliente preparado con las mejores manos! —Sanji llegó rápidamente con los ojos de corazones ofreciéndole una taza.

—Gracias...Sanji-kun —Nami hizo el mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

—¿Eh?...¿Nami-swan, te encuentras bien? —Sanji le preguntó con tono de preocupación exagerado.

—Si, solo estoy algo casada...Creo que dormiré por un rato. —Nami contestó tomando la taza de chocolate con el vapor caliente dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del barco.

—E-Está...bien —Sanji dijo en voz baja no muy convencido de las palabras de la navegante. 

Nami subió a su habitación, no había nadie a su alrededor y probablemente no lo habría en un buen rato, podría estar en su habitación sin interrupciones, tan solo no podía evitar sentir la falta que su madre adoptiva le hacía. Preguntas surgían en su mente una detrás de otra, ''¿Qué si Arlong nunca hubiera llegado a su hogar?''... ''¿Y si hubiera negado ser su hija y hubiera tomado el lugar de Bellmere?'' Así ella no habría tenido que sacrificar su vida, y... Nogiko hubiera podido conseguir escapar. ¿Estaba mal que pensara de esa forma? Lagrimas caían sobre el retrato de Bellmere que tenía entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Sanji había regresado a la cocina para continuar con las preparaciones de Navidad, habían pasado alrededor de dos horas hasta que Franky avisó que todo estaba listo para iniciar con las decoraciones. Todos, excepto por Nami, se encontraban en la cocina.

—¡Bien, comencemos! —Franky avisó levantando varias cajas llenas de adornos.

—¡Sanji!... ¿Qué si ponemos una carne en la punta del árbol? —Luffy le preguntó emocionado a Sanji.

—... —Todos se quedaron en silencio. Probablemente una persona ya lo habría golpeado.

—Esperen...¿Dónde está Nami? —Luffy preguntó esperando que el puño chocara con su rostro.

—Nami-swan dijo que se sentía cansada y ha ido a dormir. —Sanji respondió concentrado en la cocina.

—Entonces, iré a buscarla. —Luffy demandó saliendo de la cocina.

—Luffy...Será mejor que la dejes un momento a so..—Sanji fue interrumpido por Luffy.

—Quiero que todos estemos aquí.— Luffy dijo serio, y salió de la cocina. 

Luffy caminó despacio hacia la habitación de Nami. Ella podría golpearlo por despertarla, pero quería que todos sus amigos estén juntos decorando el árbol de Navidad. Para él, era un momento para estar todos juntos. 

—¡Na...mi! —Luffy tocó con temor la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna. —*toc toc* —Luffy tocó la puerta con más fuerza esta vez.

—¿Nami, estás ahí? —Luffy preguntó pero todo seguía en silencio. —Voy a entrar...—Luffy dijo con temor en su voz, mientras giraba lentamente el llavín de la puerta. 

Cuando Luffy entró, dio un largo suspiro. Nami seguía dormida. No estaba enojada aún. ¡Vaya que esta mujer daba miedo! Luffy alargó su cabeza hasta la cama de Nami. Ella estaba dormida de espaldas. Su cabello estaba suelto, y sus curvas se veían marcadas. Luego de seccionarse de que no se había movido, Luffy caminó hasta su cama para despertarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro con su temblorosa mano, se percató del retrato que tenía en una de sus manos, y luego de ver su rostro pudo darse cuenta de que estuvo llorando. Luffy se quedó observándola por unos segundos, debatiendo en su mente si en verdad debería despertarla, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario ya que Nami abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia de Luffy.

—¿Qué haces aquí...Luffy? —Nami preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—E-Etto... N-Nami ...Yo vine a...—Luffy empezaba a sudar, esa sonrisa no era buena.

—¡Largo de mi habitación! —Nami sacó a Luffy de una patada. Cerrando la puerta de un portón, inmediatamente limpió su rostro y colocó el retrato donde estaba.

—¡Yo solo vine a buscarte para decorar el árbol de Navidad! —Luffy gritó enfadado.

—¿Eso es cierto?...Lo lamento, Luffy. Entonces, ¿vamos? —Nami salió más sonriente, mientras pasaba al lado de su capitán.

—Nami —Luffy dijo serio y tomo su mano deteniéndola.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —Nami preguntó confundida.

—¿Estabas...llorand... —Luffy no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! —Usopp gritó desde la cocina.

—Creo que nos esperan, capitán. —Nami soltó su agarre y se alejó en dirección a la cocina. 

Luffy se quedó parado por unos momentos. ¿Era cierto? ¿por qué? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía del todo a sus amigos, ellos...¿sufrían? ¿por qué Nami no ha mencionado nada? Estas preguntas recorrían su mente. A lo que un llamado interrumpió sus pensamientos, —¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Luffy?!—Usopp gritó una vez más. Entonces Luffy se dirigió a la cocina. 

—¿No eras tu el más emocionado porque estuvieran todos? —Sanji dijo con una gota en la cien.

—Solo estaba pensando...—Luffy se quedó mirando a Nami.

—¿Pen..—Usopp inició.

—San...—Sanji continuó.

—Do..? —Zoro terminó.

—Capitán, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —Robin preguntó sonriendo.

—Es más raro ver a Nami regalando dinero que Luffy pensando. —Chopper dijo serio.

—¿Por qué no nos concentramos en el árbol? —Nami interrumpió el ambiente tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Eso es, concentrémonos en iniciar con esto. —Franky dijo apuntando al árbol.

—¡Yo quiero poner la estrella! —Chopper dijo mientras tomaba emocionado la estrella de la caja.

—No puedes ponerle una estrella a un árbol vacío. —Usopp dijo con una gota en la cien, a lo que todos rieron. Luffy seguía observando a Nami.

—¡Yosh! Empecemos con el árbol. —Luffy levantó el puño emocionado. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por la cabeza de Nami, sería mejor que lo olvidara. 

Todos iniciaron la decoración del árbol, Franky daba las indicaciones con un manual, mientras Luffy seguía enredado con las guirnaldas, Nami y Robin decidían el color de las esferas que le pondrían, mientras Usopp ayudaba a Luffy con las guirnaldas y Chopper ayudaba a Zoro quien se habían enredado con los bombillos. Sanji seguía concentrando en la comida navideña y Brook se encontraba viendo el manual con Franky.

Después de largas horas, el árbol estaba listo. La cena estaba lista, como era una cena especial, todos, incluyendo Luffy, tomaron una ducha. Pasadas las 7:00 de la noche, los chicos se habían vestido elegante, pero lo suficientemente tapados por el frío, Sanji no dejaba que Luffy tocara nada antes de que Nami y Robin llegasen a la mesa.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Luffy se quejaba molesto.

—Las damas deben tomarse su tiempo par..—Sanji paró en seco cuando Nami y Robin entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Lamentamos el retraso! —Nami dijo disculpándose. Vestía un vestido ajustado y una chaqueta encima, dejándose el pelo suelto.

—N-N-Nami-swan...R-R-Robin-swan...—Sanji calló al suelo en un derrame nasal. Robin tenía el cabello recogido y llevaba un vestido que marcaba su cintura.

—¡Sanji, ya están aquí, empecemos a comer! — Lufy dijo emocionado por la comida.

—¡M-Mellorine~ ! —Sanji tenía corazones en sus ojos.

—Cocinero de mierda, empecemos a comer ya.—Zoro decía molesto desde su asiento.

—¿Qué mierda ha salido de tu boca, marimo? —Sanji se paró de inmediato y se puso en frente.

—Dije que empecemos a comer, pervertido. —Zoro respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Espadachín-san, será mejor que se siente. —Robin sonrió tomando asiento al lado de su asiento.

—¿P-Por qué esta...muje..—Zoro fue interrumpido por Sanji.

—¡Robin-swan, tu asiento está aquí! —Sanji dijo señalando un asiento al lado del suyo.

—No te preocupes, cocinero-san. —Robin sonrió.

—Entonces, Nami-swan, por aquí. —Sanji dijo abriendo una silla.

—Sanji-kun, aquí estoy bien, gracias. —Nami se había sentado al lado de Luffy.

—¿Por...qué? —Sanji lloraba.

—Supongo que ya podemos empezar a comer. —Luffy inició tomando un pedazo de carne. 

Los mugiwaras empezaron a comer, mientras entre risas pasaban el día de la Navidad. Cuando llegó la hora del brindis, todos levantaron su copa, —¡Feliz Navidad!— Gritaron todos y chocaron copas. Luffy alargó su brazo y chocó con todos, sin embargo, al momento de chocar copas con Nami, notó que sonreía pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Entonces aquel pensamiento regresó a su mente, ella no lo había olvidado. Después del brindis, todos se durmieron en la cocina, pues estuvieron hasta tarde haciendo juegos. Pero, incapaz de sacar a Bellmere de su cabeza, Nami salió y colocó sus manos en el barandal del barco, y miró hacia el cielo unos momentos. 

—¿No puedes dormir? —Luffy preguntó acercándose a Nami.

—No, sólo regresaba a mi habi..—Nami fue interrumpida.

—Deja de mentir. —Luffy dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—... —Nami desvió sus ojos al suelo y se quedó en silencio.

—¿No confías en mi? —Luffy preguntó y Nami sentía su mirada sobre ella.

—N-No es...eso —Nami respondió en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no me dices que sucede? ¿No es para eso que estamos los amigos? —Luffy empezó a desesperarse.

—Luffy... —Nami subió su rostro.

—Estamos para darnos la mano...Si tienes algún proble...— Nami lo interrumpió.

—El asunto es que ... Este problema ya no puede ser arreglado. —Nami fingió una sonrisa.

—Tal vez si me cuentas podríamos encontrarle una forma...Entre los do..—Luffy fue interrumpido una vez más.

—Déjalo, Luffy. No quiero que te preocupes por esto, ¿está bien? —Nami empezó a caminar.

—¡Entonces preocúpame porque no estoy soportando verte así! —Luffy gritó. —Nami paró en seco— Si tan solo me dijeras, estoy seguro de que...—Nami se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cómo solucionas el hecho de que alguien haya sacrificado su vida por ti? —Nami respondió mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—...—Luffy se quedó en silencio. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Ace.

—He dicho demasiado. Lo siento. —Giró nuevamente.

—Le prometí a Gen-san que jamás borraría tu sonrisa, pero esto es algo donde ...No puedo hacer nada... —Luffy dijo acercándose.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me he preguntado si sería mejor que yo hubiera tomado su lugar? —Nami empezó a llorar.

—¡No lo pienses, demonios! —Luffy golpeó el barandal, dejando una grieta.

—Tal vez si no hubiera existido, ella no me hubiera conocido, entonce..—Luffy la interrumpió.

—Nami, no vuelvas a decir eso. —Luffy dijo enojado.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué hago?, porque solo se me ocurre pensar eso y..—Luffy la abrazó. Los ojos de Nami se abrieron, Luffy apretó a Nami contra su cuerpo, y su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

—No lo sé, Nami...Tan solo no lo sé. —Luffy apretó el abrazo.

—La extraño...tanto —Nami por fin se dio por vencida y apretó a Luffy mientras sus lagrimas caían sin cesar.

—Me hice las mismas preguntas cuando Ace murió, ¿sabes? —Nami guardó silencio— Pero alguien me ayudo a entrar en razón y me hizo hacerme diferentes preguntas, Nami.

—...— Nami escuchaba, mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasaría con ustedes si yo moría? Esa era la pregunta que más pasaba por mi mente. Nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y ustedes estarían tristes por mi causa. Había perdido a Ace, pero aún los tenía a ustedes. —Luffy sonrió.

—Luffy...—Nami dijo en voz baja.

—Cuando Ace murió, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de haber sido...—Luffy se mordió el labio — Pero, ¿sabes lo que más lamentaba? Era verme cumplir mi sueño. Entonces, lo tenía decidido. Ace murió pensando en aquel sueño, se convirtió en mi mayor razón para hacerlo. —Luffy aflojó lentamente el abrazo y la miró a los ojos. —Estoy seguro de que Bellmere, también sonrió.

—Sigue adelante y cumple tus sueños por mi. —Nami sonrió— Luffy le puso su sombrero.

—Donde quiera que estén, están esperando por vernos cumplirlos. —Luffy sonrió.

—Bellmere-san...—Nami sonrió al cielo.

—Ace..—Luffy hizo la misma acción mientras sus manos se encontraban en la cintura de Nami.

—Gracias. —Dijeron al unísono.

—Luffy..—Nami lo llamó.

—¿Qu..— Nami lo besó. —Gracias— Sonrió.

—¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso? —Luffy se quedo mirando los labios de Nami.

—Gracias, capitán.—Nami lo abrazó.

—¡E-Espera, Nami! —Nami se abalanzó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Nami se acomodó sobre su pecho.

—¿Nami? —Luffy la miró. Tenía sus ojos cerrados. —Pero...tú no tenías amigos a los que esperar, ¿verdad? —Luffy el pacifico rostro de Nami.

—Esto forma parte de la promesa con Gen-san. —Luffy besó su cabeza y se durmió.


End file.
